


Keep you warm

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Wincest "First" prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hugging, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wintertime, cold!dean, warm!sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dean keeps getting cold no matter what he does so Sammy helps him warm up :3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep you warm

They were following a lead in Florence, Wisconsin with their father. Dean much preferred the cases down south during the winter. He hated—okay, hate was a strong word—he _severely disliked_ snow and ice because he had an aversion to being cold. And he was cold way too often.

Dean and Sam and John were tracking some footprints because numerous townspeople had claimed they’d seen Bigfoot. As hunters, they could pretty much confirm that Bigfoot was just a myth. But what was more likely was that they had a werewolf on their hands. A woman had claimed her dog ran into the forest and was mauled to death by something with huge claws. They were in the forest now, and the footprints they found in the snow led into a clearing where a single house sat, burning wood and smoking from its chimney like something straight out of a Grimm fairy tale. Their father had told them to wait there while he went down the little dip of hill and checked out the house.

Only he was in there for a long time. And the more they waited, the colder Dean got. Dean watched his breath leave his mouth in cloudy white puffs, then looked at Sam who was blinking up at the sky as a few stray flurries fell from the trees above them. Sam’s hands were stuffed comfortably in his puffy red coat.

"You cold?" Dean asked him nonchalantly.

"No, I’m good," Sam’s little mouth twitched up at the corners.

Dean shrugged his shoulders up and down, shivering. “It’s freezing.”

Sam shook his head. “Well, obviously you’re cold. Look what you’re wearing!”

Dean scoffed, sniffling after as the cool breeze bit at his nose. He never took off his leather jacket. Yeah, it was thin and much more suitable for spring or fall, but he loved it. And they didn’t see winter enough to actually buy a whole new coat.

Dean pulled Sam’s hands from his jacket to feel if they were as cold as his was. To his amazement, they were burning hot against his own.

"How are you always so warm?!" Dean marveled, wrapping his freezing fingers around Sam’s knuckles.

Sam smirked. “I use my upstairs brain and dress accordingly.”

Dean reluctantly pulled his hands back in on himself, folding his arms. Sam watched him and smiled almost pitifully.

"Here," Sam said, pulling Dean’s hands back into his own. He cupped them between his and then rubbed back and forth over them, creating friction that heated up Dean’s skin and blood. Dean watched Sam, watched him bring their hands up together to his little mouth, closed his eyes briefly when Sam breathed hot against their palms.

"Better?"

"That’s nice…"

Sam unzipped his coat. “Feel how warm it is in here,” he told Dean, his eyes glowing. He took Dean’s hands and came in closer, sliding them into his coat and over his small hips. Sammy was like a freaking furnace. Heat emanated off of him, encompassed by the jacket. He shared his heat with Dean, his arms coming up to rest on top of Dean’s.

"Wow…" Dean loosely hugged his little brother, the warmth making him all tingly and content. His fingers dethawed against the softness of Sam’s sweater that he was now clutching right at his waist. "Thanks…"

It was like being in front of a really bright fire, and Dean never wanted to let go. They stayed that way until Dean saw their father returning from the house in the distance.


End file.
